On Stage
by Sometime
Summary: What happens if Demyx pulls a fan from the crowd and kisses him? Could this fan mean more to him than he ever thought? Shounen-ai/Yaoi, Zemyx, AkuRoku and others. AU
1. Chapter 1

**On Stage**

A/N: This is the first story I ever submitted here! So please be nice...  
I hope you enjoy it! Let me know! Please no flames, I will not react on them. If you have comments you can just tell me, not rant about it.

Warnings: This fic will contain shounen-ai / yaoi with Kingdom Hearts pairings ZexionxDemyx and AxelxRoxas, and maybe others. The rating is PG13, maybe I will make it higher in the future.

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, this is just fanfiction.

On with the story!

--

Within seconds it was over. The soft touch and the sweet taste of lips left his own as soon as they had met. They were mercilessly pulled back into the crowd and disappeared from sight. Demyx felt his body tremble with excitement and glanced to his left where Axel continued playing his bass guitar. Axel shot him a surprised smile, seeming almost as shocked as Demyx was himself.

Lights flared, music roared, the crowd bounced. This was definitely their best performance yet. A little earlier Demyx had spotted a figure in the crowd with the most intriguing eyes he had ever seen. Or eye for that matter. Most of their fans were stereotype emo's with stereotype emo hair cuts anyway. But from this one's gaze Demyx just couldn't tear his eyes away, and he had felt a sudden yearning run through his veins. In a moment of not knowing exactly what he was doing he had pulled the figure onto the stage and kissed him. Some fangirls screamed with delight, but the figure was quickly pulled away from him again and Demyx wasn't able to detect him among the crowd for the rest of the concert.

With trembling fingers he somehow made it to the end of their final song and under a deafening applause the curtains closed. All of the band members collapsed to the floor the second the crowd wasn't visible anymore. They had really put everything the got into this concert and were completely exhausted.

For a moment they just lay there on stage for a while, trying to catch their breath. Demyx glanced to his side and his gaze crossed with Roxas. He was definitely going to get scolded later for pulling that fan onto the stage. But not now. Now, all everybody could think about was celebrating their successful performance. The adrenaline still rushed through their veins as they finally got up and headed back to their dressing room.

"So, Demmy… what was that all about?" Riku asked as he polished the black eyeliner from his face. Their dressing room was small, but they were used to it. Ever since they started out as a band they had come here for small performances. But tonight was special, it was their first big concert and they were told that there were some people in the crowd from well established record labels.

Demyx shrugged, vaguely touching his lips as he remembered the sweet taste. Riku grinned, "Well, it got the crowd going, so I guess it's no problem.. Just warn us next time, k?" Riku was kind of the leader of the band, it was him that got the group together. He played the keyboard with very high skill and liked to dress flashy. With his silvery hair he really stood out, so he got hordes of fangirls (and boys, mind you) dying to get his autograph. But usually he merely waved at them and walked straight passed them. Demyx always felt kind of sorry for the disappointed fans so he took on his share of signing T-shirts, arms, books and other weird things. He once had to sign someone's sunglasses and a pair of slippers. Weird.

Suddenly someone wrapped an arm around Demyx' neck from behind and messed up his hair. "Axel! Cut it out!" he yelled as he tried to squirm away. He was luckily relieved from the fiery redhead by Roxas pulling him by his ear to the other side of the room. Demyx opened his mouth to thank him, but the blonde turned around with a dark look and only said one word; "Kiss-a-holic". Demyx could feel a chill run down his spine. Luckily Roxas returned his attention back to Axel who was now whining that pinching ears could cause deafness and his life as a guitarist would be over.

Their band was named 'Re-Organisation' and existed of five people in total. Axel played bass, Roxas was their singer, Riku occupied the keyboard, Demyx played his lead guitar -or other string instruments- and last but not least they had Marluxia on the drums. The latter was an old friend of Riku and used to be a med student, hoping to be a doctor, but ever since their band was getting close to a break-through he had dropped out of class.

"Demyx, you coming?" Riku called tapping his fingers against the doorpost. The dirty blonde snapped out his thoughts and quickly glanced around the room. The other band members had already changed clothes, packed their instruments and were waiting outside.

"Yeah! Sorry!" He called back as he quickly packed his guitar, "I'll be right there!"

They quickly left the building through the backdoor to avoid the many fangirls that waited for them. In the small parking lot stood their van. It was rusty and old, but it got them and their instruments where they needed to be. They loaded their precious instruments in the back and Demyx and Riku joined them. In front Marluxia took the wheel and Roxas and Axel joined him in the passenger's seats.

Demyx let out a sigh, it had been a tiring day for all of them. Still, he couldn't get the surprised eyes of the figure he kissed from his mind. Demyx buried his face in his hands. What a mess… who would go around kissing people he didn't know?! The guy probably thought of him as a freak. What if he was underage? He was kind of short after all. What if he went to the police to sue him for inappropriate behaviour?! Demyx started panicking silently. "I'm such an idiot!" he cried.

"Dem, it was just a kiss…" Riku laughed.

Then suddenly Marluxia hit the breaks, sending them all flying. "Mar, what the hell?!" Riku yelled, regaining his posture.

"Someone just jumped in front of the van!" the pink haired driver said and quickly got out of the van. The others followed suit.

As they rushed over they saw a dark clothed figure lying in front of the van. "You hit him?!" Riku exclaimed as Marluxia kneeled next to figure.

"No, I didn't!" he quickly checked his pulse, "He suddenly crossed the street and collapsed in the middle of the road!"

"Wow, look at the bruises…" Riku said, kneeling on the other side and pointing at the various dark spots on the pale skin. Little trails of blood came from his nose and somewhere in his hairline.

Demyx gasped when the figure opened his eyes to give them a dazed look before closing them again. "Guys! T-that's the guy I kissed on stage!" How could he forget such eyes?

"You think they got him for that?" Axel asked quietly and their faces turned grim. They all knew recently Demyx had gained a new fanclub, consisting of girls who couldn't deal with the fact that he was bi-sexual.

They didn't get long to think about it, a few curious fangirls had discovered them and began screaming their names. Other fans came rushing over and soon they would be surrounded by people. Without thinking they lifted the bruised boy from the ground and loaded him in the van before speeding off.

"Damn it!" Demyx cursed and hit the inside of the van with his fist. Axel had taken over the wheel so Marluxia could check the injuries of their fallen fan.

"He doesn't seem to have any serious injuries… Mostly bruises and scratches." the ex-med student concluded, shining a light in the unconscious one's eyes, "He will be sore in the morning tho. And we need to get a bandage for his head."

"I'm such a fool…" Demyx murmured, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced to his side and Riku shot him a look that said not to worry too much about it.

"Hm… I can't find any contact information…" Marluxia sighed as he flipped through the guy's wallet.

"Mar!" Demyx quickly snatched it away from him, "That's personal!"

"Hey, I was only trying to find out where the guy lives!" He held up his hands defensively, "Or a phonenumber we could call, like his family… but I can't find a cell phone either." He said, checking the guy's pockets.

Demyx batted his hand away, "Stop touching him!!"

"Okay okay! Just trying to help!"

Demyx heaved a sigh as he checked the wallet for himself. There was some small change, a library card and a credit card, but all he could tell from those were the guy's name. Zexion.

Somehow, it made his chest tingle.

--

A/N: The next few chapters are already written, just need to be revised :3

Hope you enjoyed, let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

**On Stage**

A/N: This is the first story I ever submitted here! So please be nice...  
I hope you enjoy it! Let me know! Please no flames, I will not react on them. If you have comments you can just tell me, not rant about it.

Thanks for all the nice reviews! bows Here is the second chapter!

Warnings: This fic will contain shounen-ai / yaoi with Kingdom Hearts pairings ZexionxDemyx and AxelxRoxas, and maybe others. The rating is PG13, maybe I will make it higher in the future.

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, this is just fanfiction.

On with the story!

--

Chapter 2

Blinking against the light Zexion opened his eyes. For a moment he tried to define where he was, but his surroundings didn't match with anywhere he had been before. He felt he was lying in a bed, covered with a warm, soft blanket. Not the rough fabric of his own. He closed his eyes again, trying to focus. He shifted to get a better view of the room he was in, but hissed at the sudden pain that shot through his head. He quickly reached up and felt a bandage that was wrapped around his forehead. Had he been hurt? Slowly memories of what had happened the night before came back to him. During the concert he was forced outside and beaten up by a few maniac fangirls. Then he remembered something else and blushed. He had had his first kiss.

A day ago he didn't even know the band. But after having a bad day he decided it was time for some distraction and bought some last minute tickets to this concert. Music had always soothed him. He hadn't expected much of it, just another band. But the minute the curtains opened he stood face to face with the most beautiful person in the world. Even if he wouldn't admit it, it made his chest feel tight and set hundreds of butterflies loose in his stomach. He touched his lips. And they… they had kissed. Feeling embarrassed he hid his head under the covers. How could this have happened?! He had never felt like this. He was the mute Zexion, intelligent, silent, alone. He usually avoided people, and people avoided him. He liked it that way. But this feeling was completely new to him. It made him feel giddy just thinking about it.

He lowered the covers a bit so he could glance around the room, finally being able to properly focus his vision. The room was completely blue, with a bookcase, bureau, and a big window on his left. There were many posters of the band 'Re-Organisation'. Zexion was able to spot the blonde guitarist he liked on all of them and learned his name was Demyx. Then his eye fell on the arrangement of instruments in a corner of the room and his heart skipped a beat. There, in the middle of all other string instruments was Demyx' guitar he recognised from the concert. It was a silvery blue decorated with bubbles and small fish.

Zexion clenched the blanket. D-did that mean… he was in his room? Demyx' room?! He gulped. And in his… B-bed? He nearly squeaked and buried himself in the covers. Oh my god! This couldn't be true!

He couldn't help but inhale the scent from the covers. Demyx' scent.

He heard some talking in the hallway and glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand. Zexion had to admit the thing was kind of cute, with little fishes swimming around it in a circle. The glowing lights told him that it was late in the afternoon already. How long had he been here?

Slowly he raised his sore body to sit on the edge of the bed. He took a moment to recollect himself from the sudden wave of dizziness that hit him. He then noticed he wasn't wearing the clothes he had worn last night. These were larger and wider, making him look even thinner than he already was. Thankful for the long sleeves he wrapped his arms around his torso in an attempt to preserve the warmth of the bed.

He had to get home. He had obviously caused somebody trouble already.

Leaning heavily on the wooden frame of the bed he carefully raised himself to his feet and wobbled over to the bedroom door. When he opened it he was welcomed by five pairs of eyes staring at him. On the couch short blonde guy and a fiery redhead were watching something on TV, a tall guy with silvery hair stood in a little kitchen preparing something to eat and at the diner table a guy with pink hair and –his heart skipped- his favourite guitarist were playing a game of cards.

"Ah!" Demyx exclaimed, pointing at him in awe, "You're awake!"

Zexion took a few steps back and slammed the door back shut. His brain had trouble processing all this information. Not only awoke he in the bed Demyx, it seemed he had awoken in the apartment of the whole band!

He could hear footsteps rushing over at the other side of the door and he turned around to get back to the bed. His mind swirled and vision blurred, he really needed to lay down for a minute. The door opened behind him and someone rushed in. Just as he felt he was falling someone caught him and helped him to the bed. Zexion closed his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts.

"You shouldn't be up yet…" someone said and he opened his eyes again, coming face to face with his favourite band member. He looked worried, but Zexion felt too dazed to say anything. Feeling dizzy he closed his eyes again. Slender fingers brushed some hair out of his face and he shivered. "Just get some rest okay?"

"S-sorry for the trouble…" Zexion whispered as he dozed of, back into the land of the unconscious.

Demyx sat himself on the edge of the bed and watched him sleep. Despite the bruises he still looked like an angel to him. His violet hair fell down in small strands around his pale heart-shaped face, covering one eye completely. He loved his eyes, they were a weird mix of gray and violet. They entranced him.

In the doorpost stood Marluxia silently watching them. He frowned, this guy was really going to stir something up. But maybe he could be of some help to the dirty blonde. He nodded to himself and reassumed his seat at the dinner table. Yes, he needed this guy to stay a little longer. Sneakily he glanced at Demyx' cards.

Zexion awoke hours later with a start. He regretted sitting up immediately as his head protested with pain and dizziness. After holding his head for a few minutes the feeling faded and he glanced around the room, suddenly remembering where he was. It seemed like darkness had already fallen outside. He also didn't hear anything from the living room anymore so he assumed they had either all gone to bed or out. He wondered where Demyx was at this moment and realised he was sleeping in his bed, so the blonde probably had to sleep somewhere else.

Getting up slowly he made his way to the door and opened it as quietly as possible. The lights were out, but he could clearly make out a figure on the couch. He stood there for a moment trying to determine what to do. Should he quietly leave?

Before he could think of an answer though, the figure on the couch moved. "Hey, you're up?" Demyx asked and Zexion was happy it was dark because his face flushed. A small light was switched on and Demyx yawned, getting up. "So, how're you feeling?" When he didn't get an answer he walked over. "Come, sit down." He said as he guided the smaller boy to the couch, "Would you like some tea?" Zexion nodded, the tight feeling in his chest not leaving.

Demyx made them two cups of tea and sat himself next to him. They both felt extremely uncomfortable and avoided each other's gaze. When their gazes crossed however neither of them dared to turn away. They stared into each others eyes for a moment and Demyx smiled. "Yes, it was definitely you." He stated and sipped his tea. Then his smile turned into a worried frown and Zexion felt the need to apologise. Fidgeting, they both bowed at the same time and apologised.

"Sorry for intruding!"

"Sorry for dragging you on stage!"

The both looked up again in surprise and then a feeling of relief washed over both of them.

"S-sorry for that… kiss…" Demyx said frowning and looked away, "It probably caused the shape you're in right now…"

"N-no!" Zexion said, "I- … um. It's okay. I.. uh…" he stammered and then whispered, "I liked it…"

Without looking at each other they subconsciously touched their lips.

"Y-you can have your bed back now if you like." Zexion said breaking the silence.

Demyx set down his tea on the small table in front of them. "No, that's okay… you're a guest after all!"

"No! I mean… I couldn't!" the shorter one stammered, "I probably should go home… I have caused you enough trouble already!"

"You can't go home now! It's the middle of the night!"

Zexion glanced outside the window, he knew he was right, but he still felt uncomfortable being here. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let me repay my dept for getting you injured. Stay as long as you like…" his smile was the most sincere Zexion had ever seen.

Slowly he felt his mind slurring again and he felt the tea cup being taken from his hands. "Let me help you back to bed." Demyx' voice said, Zexion's vision had already blurred. He felt himself being lifted from the couch by slender, but strong arms and then moments later he was lowered back on the soft bed.

Demyx smiled at the small figure occupying his bed and turned to leave. He was stopped however by a slender hand catching his sleeve. He looked down into pleading eyes before they closed and sunk back into darkness again. The hand released his sleeve but Demyx caught it and sat on the edge of the bed for the remainder of the night.

--

A/N: Tell me what you think! It real motivates me to write more! :3 working on third chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**On Stage**

A/N: This is the first story I ever submitted here! So please be nice...  
I hope you enjoy it! Let me know! Please no flames, I will not react on them. If you have comments you can just tell me, not rant about it.

Thanks for the nice reviews and to the watchers!! -bows- Here is the next chapter!

Warnings: This fic will contain shounen-ai / yaoi with Kingdom Hearts pairings ZexionxDemyx and AxelxRoxas, and maybe others. The rating is PG13, maybe I will make it higher in the future.

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, this is just fanfiction.

On with the story!

--

Chapter 3

The next day Zexion opened his eyes and noticed all he could see was a yellow haze. He blinked a few times in confusion and reached up, feeling the texture of paper being stuck to his forehead. It turned out someone had stuck a note on his face. Ripping it off he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and folded the note open.

_Dear Zexion,_

_Sorry for unceremoniously sticking this note onto you, but I couldn't think of a better place for you to find it! And this was the only place I could think of that would surely make you notice my note! ...  
_

He laughed softly at Demyx' logic.

… _Anyway, we have a very important meeting at a record label company today and we all had to be present to give an audition! So at the moment you're home alone__… We'll hurry to be back as soon as possible! Please make yourself at home! If you want to take a shower, go ahead, I already arranged some towels and you can fetch a change of clothes from my closet. Pick whatever you like! We also left you some food in the refrigerator!  
_

In small writing he had added, "_You're so thin, you need to eat more! D:_ " And Zexion smiled quietly to himself again. The musician wasn't exactly fat either.

_We'll be back before you know it! _

_See you soon!_

_Love, Demyx  
_

Zexion turned the note and found a P.S.

_P.S. If we come back and find out you have left without telling us, it would be very rude and I will hate you for ever and ever and ever!  
_

Smiling Zexion fell back on the bed and read the note a few more times. He would secretly treasure this. Gently he folded the paper and left it on the nightstand. He already felt much better than yesterday, but he really needed a shower.

Opening the bedroom door he glanced into the hallway and living room. Demyx was right, the apartment was completely deserted. Taking his chance he gave himself a tour. The living room was small and attached directly to the kitchen, only separated by a small bar-like table. The walls were covered with posters of their band and pictures taken during concerts. There was a small flatscreen TV with game consoles and a large, tiger-print couch of the most horrible kind.

Then he started to look for the bathroom. He opened a few doors in the hallway and found there were four bedrooms in total, which Zexion found weird because there were five band members if he remembered correctly.

Shrugging he opened the final door to the bathroom. There was a toilet, a bath -which was also a shower- and a small sink. On the edge of the bath were the towels Demyx had promised him and Zexion smiled subconsciously. He picked up the soft pieces of cloth and inhaled their scent. He had always been well at detecting scents and these smelled so good it made him feel light in his head.

Slowly he turned on the hot water and undressed himself. He figured the bandage could come off now, his head didn't even hurt that much anymore. Gently he removed the bandages and examined his head in the mirror. It seemed the wound had closed, he just had to be careful not to get it too wet. And with that in mind he stepped into the shower.

He loved the feeling of water touching his skin, cleaning him of everything he had done. Standing there in the shower he remembered how he used to stand in the shower for hours with the cold water turned on. He used to stand there as long as it took for him to go completely numb. It soothed some of the pain, at least for a little while.

Zexion shook his head. Things were different now. He found some shampoo and quickly, but carefully washed his hair. As he dried himself of something else jumped to mind. When he had awoken the day before he noticed he was wearing different clothes than at the concert. Who had changed his clothes? He hung the towel around his shoulders and wrapped his arms around himself. Had they seen? He looked at his arms, under the bruises they were full of old, white scars.

Zexion shook his head and messed up his hair. That was a long time ago. Things were different now. Repressing the rest of the memories he finished drying of and wrapped the towel around his waist. He needed to find himself a clean set of clothes like Demyx told him. With his face flushing he remembered the note saying he could pick something from Demyx' closet.

He hurried across the hallway into Demyx room, trying to escape the cold air brushing against his skin. Heart beating in his throat he opened Demyx' closet and glanced inside. He was welcomed by the guitarist's scent and he took a moment to take it in. He then examined the inside of closet. Most of the clothes were bands shirts, black shirts and shirts in different shades of blue. Zexion picked a black tank top that seemed smaller than the others and one of the oversized blue vests. The pants would be a problem though, Demyx was much taller than him. So instead Zexion picked what looked like dark blue three-quarters pants for Demyx that fitted him perfectly.

He looked at this odd combination in the mirror and shrugged. They were nice, warm… and belonged to Demyx. He sat himself on the bed and leaned against the large bedframe at the head of the bed. He sighed. He liked being here somehow, but he figured he would need to leave as soon as possible. He definitely wasn't a people person. He buried himself in the oversized vest and started to doze off a little.

A few minutes later he could hear the front door open and the band coming in. His door opened and Demyx bolted in.

"So, how did it go?" Zexion asked before the blonde could say anything. He wished he hadn't asked. The blonde's face fell immediately and mumbled something about other bands and false promises. Demyx fell silent for a while, shifting a bit on his spot. Then he tried to change the subject. "H-have you eaten anything yet?" Zexion shook his head. "Don't worry! I'll make you something right now!" And he watched as the blonde used this excuse to rush out of the room again with some new found enthusiasm.

After he left a few curious eyes glanced inside the room, Zexion recognised them from the posters and the concert. They were Riku, Axel, Roxas and Marluxia.

"Um… hi." He said eventually when nobody said anything. He figured the least he could do was introduce himself, he was staying at their house after all. "I'm Zexion."

The mood cleared and they laughed, walking into the room.

"The name's Riku" The tall silver-haired guy said and pointed at the other band members. "These are Marluxia, Roxas and Axel!"

"Got it memorised?" The redhead teased.

The smaller blonde guy kicked him in the shins, "Axel! Don't be rude!"

They all laughed, even Zexion cracked a smile. He felt really uncomfortable with all these people around him, staring at him like he was some kind of strange animal. However, he shook hands with all of them and they rushed off to the kitchen to tease Demyx about something Zexion couldn't hear.

The only one left in the room was the pink-haired drummer Marluxia.

"Hi, my name is Marluxia." He said and shook hands with him, "I treated your wounds while you were out." Zexion cringed, Marluxia noticed, "Don't worry, the others didn't see."

Zexion looked up at him and felt a bit more reassured. Then he cast his look at the ground, "Don't tell them. It was a long time ago."

"I know." Marluxia send him a smile and sat next to him on the bed, "Your head looks like it healed up nicely… do you mind if I take a look?" the shorter one nodded and let the pink-haired one examine his head. "I used to be a med student and your injuries didn't seem to be too serious so we just took you here after the concert. I hope you don't mind too much…" He finished his examination and sat back, "Seems like the wound has closed, that's good. Just take it easy for a while okay?" He stood up, "Oh, by the way… is there anyone we can call for you? Your family must be worried."

Zexion looked down, "I don't have a family… there's no one to call…" He looked up to send the guy a polite smile, "I live on my own… Thanks for asking though."

"If that's the case… will you please stay one more night?"

Zexion couldn't deny the fact that he would like to stay a little longer around the blonde guitarist, so he agreed, even though he didn't know exactly what the drummer had meant.

--

A/N: Hope you liked it! Please review! :3

I'm working on the 4th chapter which will reveal some more about the main characters. It might take a little longer to update because I want to make sure I tell the story well!


	4. Chapter 4

**On Stage**

A/N: This is the first story I ever submitted here! So please be nice...  
I hope you enjoy it! Let me know! Please no flames, I will not react on them. If you have comments you can just tell me, not rant about it.

Thanks for the nice reviews and to the watchers!! -bows- Here is the next chapter!

Warnings: This fic will contain shounen-ai / yaoi with Kingdom Hearts pairings ZexionxDemyx and AxelxRoxas, and maybe others. The rating is PG13, maybe I will make it higher in the future. THIS CHAPTER INVOLVES SELF-INJURY!

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, this is just fanfiction.

On with the story!

--

Chapter 4

Demyx turned out to not be such a great cook, so Riku ended up ordering pizza for all of them. Their violet haired guest joined them at the dinner table, feeling a bit out of place. Everybody was talking about the band and upcoming performances, but to Zexion the whole scene appeared chaotic and noisy. He had eaten alone at his apartment for years, nice and silent. The blonde guitarist noticed and sent him a smile.

"How do you like your pizza?" he said, turning to the shorter one.

Zexion looked down in embarrassment, "I-it's nice… thank you."

"Axel! Don't smoke at the table!" Roxas suddenly exclaimed as the redhead lit himself a cigarette. "We're still eating and we have a guest!" He punched him in the side.

"Oh, but I know you like it when I smoke…" Axel said in a tempting voice, leaning in. The short blonde shot him a glare but couldn't hide his reddened cheeks.

"Ah." Zexion stated, glancing from the blonde to the redhead and back, "You're a couple!" he stated bluntly. That solved the mystery of the four bedrooms and five band members! He wished he hadn't said it out loud though, everyone at the table burst out in laughter. Zexion could feel his face go red, did he say something stupid?

Axel leaned over the table and pinched both his cheeks, "Aww, you're so cute!" Then Roxas punched him again and pulled him back in his seat.

"B-but it's true! Isn't it?" Zexion spluttered. He didn't know how many shades of red there existed, but he was sure his face was the darkest red of its kind. Looking at the other members for support he found Riku and Marluxia just laughing, but luckily Demyx nodded at him once with a smile. He huffed and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. But he couldn't help but grin a little at the whole situation. Maybe he could get used to people some more.

Zexion insisted Demyx should sleep in his own bed that night, and told him that sleeping on the couch would be fine. After some pushing he complied and Zexion made himself comfortable on the awful tiger-print couch. He heard some of the band members shortly discussing something in the hallway, but he couldn't make out any words. It sounded like it was about the meeting they had had this morning with the record company. He wondered what had gone wrong. After a few minutes everyone returned to his own room and the apartment fell silent. Zexion turned and fell into a dreamless slumber.

--

It was in the middle of the night when Zexion was awoken from his sleep. He lay there for a moment, still half asleep, questioning what had woken him up. He turned on the couch to glance through the room and into the hallway. He could see the light of the bathroom was turned on and he could hear someone rummage through some things.

Yawning he stood up, the pizza of that evening had made him thirsty. He couldn't see much in the dark, but in the light of the bathroom he could see Demyx' bedroom door was open. When he turned to go to the kitchen for a drink he was suddenly startled by a noise that tore his heart out. Sobbing. Soft sobbing coming from the bathroom. Was Demyx crying? He rushed to the bathroom door and glanced inside. His eyes went wide.

The blonde musician he liked so much sat on the cold tile floor, leaning with his back against the bathtub. His face was stained with tears, and to the shorter one's horror his arms were stained with blood. A razor lay forgotten on the ground next to him. It felt like he was standing in the doorway for an eternity, while it probably took mere seconds for the blonde to look up in shock and rush past him out of the cold, tiled room.

Zexion just stood there, mortified. Faintly he felt Demyx brush past him, a drop of the other one's blood staining his hand. He heard the front door slammed closed and that snapped him out of his trance. He looked at the drop of blood that was now trailing down his own hand. Demyx had gone outside. He was bleeding.

Without thinking he rushed to the door and opened it, hoping to catch a glance of the confused blonde. He found the apartment of the band was on the fourth floor and he held onto the railing to look down. It was raining and it was dark, so it was hard to see what was happening down on the streets. But in the light of a lamppost he caught a glimpse of someone rushing into the park across the street. How cliché.

--

Demyx couldn't believe it. He had been caught! And by none other than his recent crush too! He buried his face in his hands. Without thinking he had rushed out of the apartment and by the time he got back to his senses he had stranded on a small bench in the park. He could feel the cold rain touch his skin and mix with the red, sticky fluid. He looked at his arms, he was such a mess.

Then suddenly the rain stopped, or at least he didn't feel the raindrops anymore. Just a nice feeling of numbness. But when he glanced up he noticed an umbrella above his head. Confused he looked to his side and saw a familiar face.

"Z-Zexion…" Demyx half said, half whispered, as if he couldn't believe it.

In his turn the violet haired one said nothing and just sat down next to him on the bench, his face not revealing any of his thoughts. They both fell silent and just listened to how the rain fell around them.

The blonde felt miserable, thoughts were swirling through his mind and he glanced to his side trying to read the violet haired one's thoughts.

"Zexion-…I'm-… I mean… You mustn't think-….You must think I'm such a freak!" He could feel tears running over his cheeks and he started hiccupping, "I'm so so-" Zexion cut him off right there by putting up his hand.

"Don't say it." He stated and the blonde shot him a confused look. Demyx could tell from his face that he was having trouble with something, he looked like he was fighting an inner conflict with himself. "Demyx." He closed his eyes, his brow crunching in conflict, and he raised his sleeves to reveal his underarms. The blonde gasped, his arms were covered in scars! Zexion chose to look straight ahead of him, not saying a word.

"Z-Zexion… you… used to cut too?" Demyx asked in a whisper.

"Demyx," he said, ignoring the question, "Don't ever say you're sorry." He turned to look him straight in his sea-blue eyes. "I'm sure you have good reasons for doing this."

At that Demyx felt tears welling up again and he threw his arms around his new friend, sobbing his heart out. Zexion flinched at the touch, but figured that this was what the blonde needed right now, so he allowed him. Softly he brushed the blonde's hair and inhaled his scent. It was tainted with blood, but it still smelled nice.

"You're not alone in this, understand?" he whispered and he felt Demyx nod into his chest.

They sat there for a moment before Demyx pulled back again and Zexion shivered.

"Can we go back now? It's cold." He said, hugging the umbrella to his chest. They had left the apartment in their pyjamas after all. Not to mention Zexion was bare feet. Demyx nodded and they walked back to the apartment in silence. The blonde felt kind of embarrassed and stupid as he walked next to the shorter one under the umbrella. Their hands touched accidently and Demyx' confused, hopeless blue eyes met with silent, sturdy grey ones. He pulled his hand back in shame -it was still a bit bloody after all- but surprisingly Zexion took his hand gently but firmly in his own. They stood there for a moment, before Zexion nodded at him and started leading him back into the building where the apartment was. The musician smiled and walked after him gingerly.

Zexion holding his hand somehow made Demyx feel so much stronger. It really felt like what the other had said earlier, he was not alone. When Zexion led him back into the apartment a feeling of exhaustion washed over him and he felt like sitting down for a minute. His violet haired saviour led him into the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the bathtub. Faintly he noticed Zexion cleaning his arms from blood and gently wrapping them in bandages. His mind was slurring a bit by now.

After cleaning up Zexion brushed a few strands of damp hair from the blonde's face. "Let's go back to sleep now, okay?"

Demyx nodded faintly and the moved to Demyx room where Zexion handed him a change of dry clothes. He waited outside the bedroom while the guitarist changed and felt a sudden longing for his own bed. What a mess.

Then the door opened and Zexion turned to say good night. Instead he was met with irresistible blue eyes. Demyx looked down in embarrassment and shifted on his spot. "I-…I-…" He started, a lump in his throat preventing him from speaking, "I-… I don't want to be alone right now." Tears started welling up again, "C-could you please s-stay?"

How could he ever say no to that?

--

A/N: Hm... somehow I'm not sure whether or not I like this chapter. I wanted my story to go that way (or at least.. it led itself this way), but at the same time I think its stupid to portray the KH characters as cutting emo's... meh. So typical. Maybe I'll change this chapter later... or do a sequel or something.. ; This isn't the main part of the story tho, but I want to explain everything in detail!

Please not hate me for messing up their characters! ;;  
I'll write an in-character fic after this one to make up for it, k? I already know a storyline!


	5. Chapter 5

**On Stage**

A/N: This is the first story I ever submitted here! So please be nice...  
I hope you enjoy it! Let me know! Please no flames, I will not react on them. If you have comments you can just tell me, not rant about it.

Thanks for the nice reviews and to the watchers!! -bows- Here is the next chapter!

Warnings: This fic will contain shounen-ai / yaoi with Kingdom Hearts pairings ZexionxDemyx and AxelxRoxas, and maybe others. The rating is PG13, maybe I will make it higher in the future.

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, this is just fanfiction.

On with the story!

--

Chapter 5

Zexion blinked his eyes against the morning light. He felt nice and warm for a change. The blonde musician lay cuddled up to him and Zexion found he wouldn't be able to move without waking him. It felt nice to have him so close, but with a grim look he remembered the events of the night before. He wondered why Demyx cut himself, he seemed like such a careless person. Then again, how can you ever honestly know a person.

He decided for himself that he would help Demyx. He knew from experience that he wouldn't be able to make it on his own. Plus, the blonde really made him feel alive inside. And with that he softly kissed the sleeping beauty on his forehead. He hadn't expected the blonde to open his eyes though, and they both blushed deeply.

"C-can we stay like this a little longer?" the blonde whispered, looking down. Both were a bit feeling awkward, but Zexion nodded and silence followed.

"Thank you for yesterday…-"

"Don't mention it."

He could feel Demyx smile and glanced up. The musician had nice eyes, they were blue like the ocean and full of life. They stared into each others eyes for a while before Demyx closed the distance and kissed him.

It was their second kiss and Zexion felt flames growing inside of him and his heart fluttered as if it had just grown itself a pair of wings. He cupped Demyx' face in his hands and eagerly returned the kiss, not ready to let go yet. He must have gone out of his mind. Full of bliss they pulled back and looked each other in the eyes for a moment. Then they both smiled.

"So Zexy…" Demyx started, softly kissing the violet haired one's fingers, "Would you like to go out with me?"

"Only of you make me a promise…"

Demyx looked surprised, "What is it?"

"Next time… please tell me what's wrong before you start cutting yourself… okay?" The blonde could tell he was dead serious. "I'm sure we can figure something out…" He softly kissed the bandages around the musician's wrists.

Demyx looked down, ashamed, and stayed quiet for a moment. "…sometimes… it just itches." Subconsciously he scratched his wrists, feeling like a nine year old kid confessing something to his parents. Then he looked up. "D-didn't you used to have that feeling Zexion?"

Images of memories buried deep within the shorter one started to bubble up. They flashed through his mind like a broken record. There was mainly pain and sadness, feelings he had banned out a long time ago.

"Z-Zexion?" the blonde questioned, "Y-you're crying!"

He lifted his hands to his cheeks and found them wet in tears. Confusion hit him and he rubbed his eyes. What was happening? He had never cried before! Why now? In utter fear and confusion he stumbled out of the bed and headed for the door.

"Zexion? Where are you going?!" the blonde called after him, but his words fell on deaf man's ears.

The violet haired man couldn't focus anymore, thoughts and memories swirled through his mind in one big sickening mix. He shouldn't have let it come this far. He shouldn't have shown the blonde. He shouldn't have stayed here. The last few days were a mistake. They had only brought back the horrible memories he had kept locked inside him for a very long time.

In a daze he rushed out of the apartment, grasping his shoes and jacket on his way out. He found himself close to hyperventilating by the time he got out of the apartment building. It was still raining outside, but he didn't notice. He had to get home. Now.

As he ran through the streets he found himself closer to his own home than he had thought. It turned out it was only a few blocks away. The rain and the cold air soon released him from the horrors that crossed his mind and he made it to his house in one piece. With shaking hands he fished the keys from his pocket and opened the door. The place he called home was a small house with only one floor. It consisted of a bedroom, living room / kitchen and a bathroom. All small and poorly decorated. But it was all he needed.

He sighed and leaned against the door. He should have known from the beginning. He buried his face in his hands and messed up his hair.

…_sometimes… it just itches…_

He tried his best to ignore his tingling arms, instead he just rubbed them, trying to get rid of the nasty feeling. He glanced around his room, finding everything was just as he had left it behind. All he needed was a good book. That was sure to clear his head. He got up and picked one out of his huge collection of books and sat down on his worn down couch to read.

He hadn't turned his first page yet before he heard someone knocking on the door. He got up to open it and found a familiar blonde standing before him. Neither of them said anything for a while.

"S-so this is where you live huh?" Demyx asked sheepishly, "I lost track of you a few blocks back, but a nice lady told me you lived here…" He smiled, trying to lighten the mood without much success. Zexion stayed silent.

"C-can I come in?" It was still raining like hell and the stupid blonde forgot to take a jacket.

"No."

Demyx shot him a look of disbelief.

"W-why?"

Zexion didn't answer and cast his gaze down instead.

"Is it because of… what happened yesterday?"

Again no answer, and the blonde began to realise something.

"Does it scare you? Does it make you remember?"

Zexion grimaced and cringed a bit.

"…Why did you cut Zexion?"

The violet haired man glared up at him and Demyx knew he was right, so he asked again.

"Why did you cut?" the blonde demanded.

"Go home." Zexion said and closed the door.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me, Zexion!" The blonde yelled at the door.

"GO HOME!" Zexion yelled back angrily and crashed back on the couch, snatching up his book. He glanced to the window and saw the musician standing there in the rain, glaring inside.

"I'm not leaving!" he could read from his lips. Suddenly he felt really annoyed with the nosy blonde and he walked over to the window. With a last glare he mouthed 'Go home!' and closed the curtains. In turn he could hear the blonde pounding on the window and in frustration he grabbed his mp3-player and a set of headphones. He was not giving in. Still frowning he picked up his book where he left it, with music blocking out any intruding sound.

After a few hours he finished his book and put it back down. For a moment he leaned back on the couch and thought about the story for a while. It had cleared his mind in a lovely way and he felt calm again. He sighed and glanced at the curtain. Demyx had probably given up by now and gone home. He took off his headphones and listened. There was no more pounding on the window. Somewhere deep inside his heart he felt a pang of guilt. But he shook his head, it was better this way. Curiosity got the better of him after a while though and he pulled back the curtain to look outside. It was still raining like hell and the sun was setting already. He didn't see the musician and he sighed, somehow a tiny bit disappointed. They had kissed only that same morning.

He sighed again and went to close the curtain when he suddenly heard someone sneeze. In total disbelief Zexion went to open the front door and found the blonde musician sitting right under the window hugging himself for warmth. He was completely soaked and shivered from the cold. Still he managed to look up at the shocked violet haired man and smile, "I-I'm n-not l-leaving!" He stuttered, his voice breaking. Zexion stood there dumbfounded before his mind kicked in.

"You're an idiot!" He yelled angrily as he rushed over, "A complete idiot!" He couldn't help but flush a bit at the fact that Demyx actually thought he was worth sitting in the cold rain for for hours.

He helped the numb musician up as gently as he could and led him inside his house. He left the shivering form of the blonde on the doormat and ran around his small house to arrange things. He filled the bathtub with warm water, gathered towels and warm clothes, and turned on the heather some more.

Grumbling he took the cold musician's hands and pulled him into the bathroom. "Strip." He commanded and pointed at the bathtub. Zexion didn't know how, but somehow the frozen blonde still managed to colour his cheeks red.

Getting off the soaked clothes proved to be troublesome with shivering, numb fingers and Demyx sniffed. In the end Zexion couldn't take it anymore and started unbuttoning Demyx' shirt himself, noting that he had –again- escaped the apartment wearing only his pyjama. This clearly made him more angry so the blonde just let him have his way.

"You're such an idiot" Zexion muttered under his breath, looking away as Demyx pulled off his pants himself. The blonde hissed as his foot touched the hot water, but the other male urged him to get in. When he was finally settled in the warm water Zexion started to pour some of it over his head and rub his back with a towel to get it to warm up.

He sighed and Demyx felt embarrassed and stupid. Though he had nothing to be sorry about, his feelings were honest when he said he wasn't leaving. He wanted to know. He wanted to know everything about his crush. He shook his head, he was beginning to feel weary.

Soon he was warmed up enough again and Zexion left him with a towel and some oversized dry clothes. Obediently Demxy dried himself off and pulled on the black pieces of cloth, sneezing as he did so.

Zexion waited for him at the other side of the door and looked him over. The guy looked pale and tired. He took his hand again, noting that it was nice and warm again and had him lay down on the couch in front of a fire he had started in the fireplace.

An awkward silence had fallen over them. Demyx coughed and felt miserable.

"You're still not going to tell me?" he questioned the shorter male who sat down on the ground in front of the couch. Silence followed and Demyx was afraid he had really hurt his feelings by intruding in his personal life and had completely screwed up things between them.

"…maybe." Zexion said after some time, not looking at him. "…sometime." And he buried his face in his arms which he had crossed over his knees, feeling tired.

Demyx sighed happily. Suddenly everything felt right again.

--

A/N: Sorry this one took me a bit longer... TToTT the chapter is a bit longer than the others tho!  
I hope you all still like it! Please tell me what you think, I really appreciate the reviews! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Almost a year after I've uploaded this story, my mind finally came up with a decent ending. I hate fanfictions that are never finished as much as you do, so I hope this final chapter will be satisfying! :) I hope you enjoy it! Let me know!

Thanks for the nice reviews and to the watchers!! -bows- Thank you for your patience! Here is the last chapter!

Warnings: This fic will contain shounen-ai / yaoi with Kingdom Hearts pairings ZexionxDemyx and AxelxRoxas, and maybe others. The rating is PG13, maybe I will make it higher in the future. EXTRA WARNING: mentions of cutting, suggestive scenes (worksafe!)

I do NOT own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters, this is just fanfiction.

On with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

Long after the musician had gone to sleep, Zexion was still sitting in front of the couch. His anger at the musician had faded long ago, and he actually felt a bit happy that the blonde made such an effort you to speak with him. Slowly he traced the faint scars on his arms from the pit of his elbow to his wrist and let out a sigh. He messed up his hair and buried his face against his knees. What a mess. Part of him was practically screaming at him to let out his feelings and tell the musician his whole story. He shook his head, because if he actually started telling it, those horrible memories would come right back at him. Repressing them and trying to forget them had taken him years, and he wasn't sure he could go through that phase all over again.

He sighed again and glanced at the blonde occupying his couch. He was softly snoring and snuggling in the thick blanket the violet haired man had covered him with.

_'Sometimes… it just itches…'_

Then suddenly an idea occurred to Zexion. Ever since this whole scene about cutting started he had questioned himself how he had gotten over it in the first place. He hadn't planned on remembering that grueling time in his life, but this memory was actually quite helpful. Silently he stood from the ground and looked around his room until he found the objects of his desire.

-----

Demyx awoke to sounds of rummaging through the room. He squinted his eyes, trying to focus on his surroundings. It appeared that the sun was setting, and Demyx wondered how long he had been out. He stared at the fire that was still going across of the couch and was lost in thought for a moment.

"Ah, you're awake?" Zexion questioned and he walked over to the couch. "How are you feeling?"

Demyx turned his head a little to get a better view of him, "I don't know…. I think I caught a cold…" he slowly tried to sit up and sneezed to prove his point.

The smaller male helped him sit up and adjusted the blanket around him. The musician involuntarily shivered a bit and snuggled into the fluffy blanket some more. Zexion sat on the coffee table in front of the couch and they both shared an awkward moment of silence, unsure what to say.

"You know…" the blonde started, "I'm sorry I just barged in on you like this… if you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I understand. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have intruded your life like this. I won't ask again if you don't me want to."

They were both quiet for a while and Demyx looked away, sniffing softly because of his cold. Then he felt a soft hand on his, and looked up.

"Thank you, Demyx…" the violet haired male said, and for the first time the blonde saw his crush smiling a bit. Softly the smaller male caressed the musician's hand with his thumb and moved up a bit to touch the scars that had appeared on his crush's arm. Some were still fresh and covered in bandages. Demyx grimaced a bit and felt ashamed of his past behavior, so he pulled back his hand, but Zexion caught it.

"Demyx." He said firmly and looked him straight in the eye, "Do you want this to stop?"

The blonde felt his eyes sting a little at those words and he nodded firmly, "Yes."

He had been meaning to stop like forever, but it had grown to be an addiction to him to relieve the pain and stress that came along with being in his band. The flaws on stage, the constant need to prove themselves, not wanting to fall behind of the others with his musical skills, expectations from fans and companies… sometimes it was just too much. At least the cutting gave him a weird sense of control.

The musician was shaken from his thoughts when Zexion dropped some small objects in his lap. Demyx blinked a few times and picked up one of the objects.

"A… pen?" he questioned, obviously confused.

Zexion nodded and picked up one himself and holding it close to the other one's face. "If you really want to stop… this is the step between cutting, and not cutting anymore."

Demyx shot him a confused look, how the hell would these pens ever help him?! He wasn't the one to keep a journal or write emo-ish poems about how sad his life was.

Seeing how confused the blonde was, Zexion clicked his pen and grabbed the musician's arm. And before the other male could say anything, Zexion pressed the pen down hard and drew a line.

The blonde hissed, surprised at the sharp, scratching feeling that the pen left on his arm. But before he could recover from this new sensation, the violet haired man drew another, and another. Every new line sent a new wave of ecstasy flowing through his body, tensing him up every time the pointy object made contact with his skin. He let out a soft moan at the feeling of long lines being drawn up to his elbow pit. Then the smaller one leaned in and breathed teasingly in his ear, "Like it…?" Zexion moved over him and straddled him down on the couch while the drawing continued. The feeling of another body so close aroused them both to a maximum. Unable to contain himself any longer the blonde pulled Zexion down with his free hand into a deep, passionate kiss. And letting go of the pen, the smaller male entwined their fingers and lost himself in the kiss.

The kiss ended when both needed to break free for air. Panting, Zexion took hold of Demyx' arm again, and showed him what he had done. The blonde cast a look at his own arm and gasped in surprise. On his arm was now a black butterfly, with long tails that reached to his elbow pit. It seemed to innocently dwell between the bandages and over the old scars that covered his arm. Amazed, Demyx traced the lines of black ink that now had turned his battered arm into a piece of art. He looked up at the other male and the other smirked at him, satisfied. He took his arm again and softly kissed the butterfly.

"Feels good, huh?" he questioned, but he already knew the answer. "The sensation is almost similar, and you won't hurt yourself with it…" He sighed as he remembered, "I used to do this for hours, until there was no more room left to draw on my arms… The ink will wash off eventually, and you can start all over again." He looked deep into the aquamarine eyes which he loved. "…Until you don't have to anymore." He nuzzled the blonde's hand, and Demyx' understood.

They both leaned in for another kiss when suddenly the front doorbell rang and they both nearly toppled over off the couch. They quickly crawled off of each other and with bright red faces they glanced over the backside of the couch over to the window. The curtains were still drawn and they could clearly make out two figures standing close to their door. At some point one of the unexpected visitors noticed the window and looked inside. Demyx shrieked as he recognized him as being Roxas from their band. They both quickly hid behind the couch, but the small blonde had already noticed them and started pounding on the windows.

"I know you're in there! Open up!" the angered blonde called out.

The couple inside quickly hid themselves.

"Shit. I think I missed band practice." Demyx said, scratching the back of his head.

The doorbell rang a few more times.

"I wonder how they found this place…?" Zexion questioned, trying to see over the couch.

Demyx quickly pulled him down into hiding again. "Let's pretend we're not home!"

"…I think it's kind of too late for that, Demyx."

"I don't care! Roxas will kill me!" the blonde whined, clinging to the other one's leg as Zexion stood to open the door.

"Well, you've got to face them sooner or later. Better not makes things worse, right?" he bend down and softly kissed his forehead, "And now we can face them together."

Demyx blushed at that last remark and allowed himself to be guided to the front door.

"Ready?" Zexion asked, hand on the doorknob.

"No."

"Good!"

And with that he opened to door to reveal Axel and a very pissed-off Roxas.

"Demyx! You asshole!" Roxas started as soon as the door opened, "We spend the whole day lookin-"

Axel quickly intervened by clasping his hand over the smaller boy's mouth and straddling him in a weird looking hug. "Sorry 'bout that! …Hi! We're here to collect out lost bandmember!" he smiled and Demyx blushed, feeling a bit ashamed.

"S-sorry I missed practice…" he stuttered, looking at the ground.

"Oh that's okay, practice was canceled anyway."

"Canceled?!"

"Yeah, and you seemed to have better things on your mind! Way to go Demy! Hope you can still walk!" he glanced at Zexion and winked.

"AXEL!!" Demyx shouted, turning beet red. "It's not like that!!"

Roxas bit the hand covering his mouth and the redhead yelped and quickly let go of him. "Axel! You idiot! Don't say such embarrassing things!" and he punched him on the head.

"Owwoww! Roxy! Don't punch me!" the redhead whined.

"Anyway," the smaller blonde turned to the feverishly blushing couple in the doorway and glared, "Riku wants you home asap! He has something to tell you!"

Demyx' mood immediately turned dark and unconsciously he backed away a little. The violet haired man caught his hand however. "Don't worry, I'll come with you." He whispered and squeezed his hand. Somehow the blonde felt slightly more at ease.

A few minutes later they found themselves being driven to the band's apartment in the band's van. Axel was driving and Roxas was still fuming in the passenger's seat, their 'captives' in the back.

"By the way, how did you find my place?" Zexion questioned, and the redhead looked at him through the drivingmirror.

"Well, you left in such a hurry this morning, you completely forgot your wallet and stuff!" the redhead explained, "We found your address in the phonebook eventually… we had a guess that our favorite blonde would be at your place." He winked and the van swayed a bit when Roxas punched him on the head again. Axel coughed, "Um, second favorite that is of course!"

Not long after they reached the apartment and Demyx felt really reluctant to go in. Zexion softly squeezed his hand again to let him know that he was there and the blonde nodded. They reached the door, and Axel and Roxas entered first. Demyx took a deep breath and stepped in, his love following him close behind.

As soon as he entered Riku and Marluxia came pounding onto him looking very happy and enthusiastic. ….and a little drunk?

"Demyx! My man!" Riku bashed him on the shoulder and started laughing.

Utterly confused, Demyx turned to Marluxia who seemed a bit more sober, but he just raised his shoulders.

"You missed the most incredible news ever!" Riku exclaimed happily, draping an arm around his shoulder and forcing a piece of white paper in front of his nose. "Do you know what this is?!"

Demyx looked at the paper and read the first few lines, then he tore it away from Riku's grasp and jumped up in amazement. "Oh my god! Can this be?!" they both threw up their hands and hugged, then the blonde turned to his crush and showed him. "Z-zexion! It's our first contract! A real contract at the record label we talked to yesterday!"

Zexion couldn't believe it and read through the contract. "Demyx, this is great!"

"S-so you're not kicking me off the band?!" Demyx exclaimed and Riku shot him a confused look.

"Huh, why would we do that?" he said, "We wouldn't kick you off just because you got laid!" He laughed loudly and went to get another beer.

"RIKU! IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!!" Demyx tried to defend himself, but Axel grabbed hold of him and pinched his reddened cheeks.

"Aww how cute~" the redhead teased and Demyx struggled to get free from his grasp.

Riku climbed on the table. "I propose this toast to Demyx, and may he get laid again many more times in the future!" he said, raising his beer. The rest replied with the same gesture.

"Stop it guys, it's NOT funny!!" Demyx whined and tried to break free from Axel's grip to…well, KILL a certain silver haired man.

They all laughed, and just then Marluxia noticed the butterfly on Demyx' arm. He glanced at Zexion who stood in the doorway in silent amusement and they shared a look. Marluxia signaled at his wrist and Zexion smirked, the pink haired drummer nodded and smiled.

"Welcome to the family!"

---------------------------------------

A few weeks later Zexion found himself looking at Re-Organization's performance from a luxury VIP-room. The band was doing great and they were giving a few big concerts in the local football stadium. The concert had just ended and the crowd was leaving already. Zexion was watching the ant-like people make their way to the exits through the huge windows when there was a knock on the door. The violet haired man turned his comfy chair and smiled as his favorite musician walked in.

"Hey babe, miss me?" the blonde questioned and softly kissed the other male. "How do you think it went?" he asked, referring to the concert.

"Brilliant as always…"

The musician moved onto his lap and cuddled him. Zexion could see there were new drawings on his lover's arms, a little lamb and something that looked like a rainbow. Well, this was to be expected, the band was under a lot of pressure lately due to the concerts. But Zexion could definitely see improvement in the blonde's behavior, and at least he didn't cut himself anymore like he used to. It had taken him sometime to completely lay off the cutting, but he seemed to be doing fine recently. The smaller man snuggled up to the other and brushed his lips against the other's cheek.

"You know, there was this super cute guy in the crowd today… and I couldn't take my eyes off him! Somehow… I really wanted to kiss him!" the blonde teased.

Zexion pouted. Yes. Pouted. Something he had learned was very effective when used on Demyx.

"D'awww Zexy! Don't worry! It was you!"

The blonde laughed and they sealed it with a kiss…

END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I had much fun writing this, I'm sorry if it isn't the quality you've hoped for ;_; But I hope it will satisfy your fanfiction-needs~  
Hereby I want to close off this story, please let me know what you think of the ending! I probably won't change anything, but it's still nice to know what you think! :)  
Thank you to all watchers and other readers! -bow-


End file.
